Team RWBY Plays: Five Night's at Freddy's
by TheOmega360
Summary: Most crossovers tell the meshing of two separate dimensions. This one will be different. What if Team RWBY (Ruby in particular) got the idea to start their own let's plays on their version of the internet. You think Halloween is over? It's never over. It's just not as frequent as it is in October. Welcome to Team RWBY Plays: Five Night's at Freddy's. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY Plays:

Five Nights at Freddy's Part 1: THE PIZZA WAS A LIE!

AN: Many crossover fics tell the meshing of two respective worlds, creating endless amounts of creativity and possibilities. But this one will be different. What if the Team RWBY that we all know and love got together and played games in their spare time at Beacon? What if they uploaded it to the Internet for all to see? This is the series of shenanigans that follow as they make their debut on the month of Hallows Eve. And what better way to start than with a game that everyone loves/hates/is terrified of. Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Team RWBY Plays. Let us begin.

VIDEO START

Ruby: HI EVERYBODY!

Weiss (From off screen): Ruby! Don't shout you dolt!

Ruby: I can't help it I'm so excited we're doing this!

Blake: Why are we doing this again?

Yang: Cuz we've never done it before, and it's a fun idea.

Weiss: More like a colossal waste of time.

Yang: Ignore the Ice Queen over there guys. She's got no idea how to have fun.

Weiss: That is not true! I'll have you know that I have a refined sense of R&R.

Blake: I don't think doing copious amounts studying counts.

Weiss: It would be even more relaxing if you all would just be quiet and turn the room light back on.

Ruby: But that would take way from scary atmosphere! Ooooohhhh man I love October so much!

Weiss: …I swear you are still five.

Yang: Aaaaaanyways, I'm Yang Xiao Long, the brawling firecracker of our merry little bunch.

Blake: Umm…I'm Blake Belladona…I guess I would be considered the ninja of our group…

[PAUSE]

Yang: **Sigh** Okay Weiss, please just take a break from that for like, ten minutes at max and come over here. We're a team and we're not doing this without you.

Weiss: We have a test in a week. I'm not wasting my precious time with your tomfoolery.

Yang (Irritated): Ugh.

[Yang walks off screen.]

Weiss: Hey—Yang—ow! Let go of my hair!

Yang: You're joining us even if I have to drag you over here!

[Ruby snickers, and Blake giggles a bit.]

Weiss: Alright, alright fine! If it will get you all off my case then so be it!

[Weiss enters the shot with a disgruntled look on her face.]

Weiss: **Sigh** I'm Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company, and strategist of our team if I had to choose.

Ruby: And I'm our team's fearless leader, Ruby Rose!

Yang: And my adorable little sister! **Hugs Ruby tightly**

Ruby: Yaaaaaanng! Please stop that! I'm not five anymore!

Yang: You'll never grow up in my eyes.

Weiss: Ugh, can we please get on with whatever it is we're doing?

[Yang lets go of Ruby.]

Yang: Still not big on patience, are you Ice Queen?

Weiss: Says the one with a fight or fight response to danger. And for the last time, stop calling me Ice Queen. You know I hate that.

Ruby: Aaaaaaanyways, to satisfy everyone's curiosity, and your frustration Weiss—

Weiss: Rrrgh…

Ruby: We are going to be playing…this!

[Footage of Team RWBY zooms out to the top left of the screen and reveals the title screen for Five Nights at Freddy's.]

Blake: That…looks eerie…

Weiss: A video game? You pried me away from my intellectual brain exercises to play a mere video game?!

Yang: You're saying that like it's a trivial thing.

Weiss: That's because it is! It's a waste of time! All video games are!

Blake: And yet you participated and may or may not have cheated in our team race with your tricycle christened "Stardust."

Weiss: **audible gasp** Don't bring that up! Not in front of a recording…oh Oum, you're really going to put this on the world wide web aren't you.

Ruby: Yup!

Weiss: **Groans and slumps in her chair** Why me…

Ruby: Well I am determined to change your mind! Video games are awesome! And since this is the month of Halloween we're going be play what is apparently one of the scariest games out there! The title screen definitely fits the bill for that anyways.

Blake: Out of curiosity, how did you even get the idea to do this?

Ruby: Oh, Andrew Cunningham gave me the idea.

Yang: Who?

Ruby: Y'know. Tech obsessed guy? A bit of a dork? Kind of socially awkward? Especially around girls? Not a lot of self

Yang: Sure you're not talking about Jaune?

Weiss: Jaune likes technology?

Ruby: No, this guy's slightly more awkward. As in he keeps to himself most of the time when he's not with his team.

Weiss: Which team is that?

Ruby: AZRE.

Yang: Oooooooooooohhhhhh, right that guy! Yeah, he is kinda…well…super shy around people.

Ruby: Actually he's a pretty nice guy.

Blake: You talked to him?

Ruby: Yeah, wouldn't get the idea if he didn't speak.

Weiss: Did he come to you or did you come to him.

Ruby: He's actually the kind of guy who stays quiet unless someone talks to him first. But when he's by himself…well his personality kinda does a one eighty.

Yang: **Sly smirk** Oooohhh? So he's one of those guys.

Blake: **With a slight blush on her face** Ugh, Yang you have such a dirty mind.

Weiss: Disgusting.

Ruby: Ummm…I don't know what you're talking about…

[PAUSE.]

Yang: Wait, so he's NOT one of those guys?

Ruby: Sis, I don't even know what that means.

Yang: **Awkwardly scratches the back of her head** Well…I all of a sudden feel like a jerk for assuming things about someone I don't know…

Blake: Well, you know what they say about assuming.

Weiss: Getting bored here.

Ruby: Anyways, I heard a lot of yelling coming from his team's room, so I decided to see if he was okay. I knocked on the door and when he opened the door I said, "Are you okay?" He said he was, he was just recording a Let's Play. I asked him what that was, and he explained it to me. And seeing as how Yang and I played a lot of video games when we were kids with our dad and Uncle Qrow, I figured it would be fun for Yang and I to try it, but then I also thought it would be even more fun for all four of us to share the fun together!

Blake: And possible nightmares, considering what we're looking at looks like it wants to kill us.

Weiss: We live in a world where soulless creatures want kill us. How is this scary?

Ruby: So, Andrew was nice enough to lend us some of his extra recording equipment and then bought us a whole bunch of games on this game buying app called Steam, and then sent them to us as a gift.

Yang: Wait he bought games for us?

Ruby: Well yeah. I didn't ask though, he offered. I tried turning him down, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He showed me how to do everything with this, the setup, how to record and upload. He really and I mean REALLY knows his stuff when it comes to things like…mul…ti…uhhh…what's the word…

Weiss: Multimedia.

Ruby: Right, that! Thanks BFF!

Weiss: **grunts**

Blake: Well…I won't lie that was very generous of him.

Yang: Generous? I'd call that a sweet thing to do. He sounds like a completely different guy from what I originally thought.

Ruby: He really is! So! I have…absolutely no idea what this game is about. But, whatever I'm excited anyways! Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Team RWBY plays Five Nights at Freddy's! Let's go!

[Ruby hits new game, as the entire team puts on headphones (reluctantly in Weiss's case). The screen shows a newspaper add.]

Ruby: "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters."

Yang: That doesn't sound too bad. A bit boring maybe, but other than that, meh.

Ruby: "Not responsible for injury/…dismemberment…?"

Blake: That sounds…oddly specific.

Weiss: Why would anyone put that in a newspaper add? And for that matter what sort of things could happen at a kids restaurant that could result in dismemberment?

Yang: Probably the thing that makes this a horror game. Whatever that may be.

[ The screen then displays the text, "1st night. 12:00 Am."]

Ruby: Ooooooooo, this is going to be so much fun!

Yang: Easy, sis.

Ruby: I don't wanna be easy, Yang! I'm way too pumped for this!

Weiss: Once again. Five years old.

[Screen shows the all too familiar Freddy Fazbear's night guard office.]

Blake: Well…somebody doesn't really pick up after themselves.

Weiss: What a pigsty.

[Ringing]

Yang: Whoa, okay that startled me a bit.

Blake: Same.

[Ringing]

Weiss: Can't you answer it?

Ruby: I dunno. Andrew just recommended I start with this one. He didn't tell me anything about it.

[Ringing. Click.]

Ruby: Oh okay, there we go.

 _Phone Guy:_ _Hello, hello?_

Ruby: Hi!

Yang: Yo, what's up phone call dude?

Blake: You realize he can't hear you, right?

Yang: Yeah, but it's still fun to play along sometimes.

 _Phone Guy: Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night._

Ruby: Oh, that's helpful.

 _Phone Guy: Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

Yang: Sure thing, boss man! What've you got for us?

 _Phone Guy: Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know._

Weiss: Of course. Typical company policy rears its ugly head.

 _Phone Guy: Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_ _Blah blah blah._

[The entire team displays looks of disturbance upon hearing their last few details.]

Blake: Uhhh…

Ruby: Wait, what?!

Weiss: Excuse me?!

Yang: What the hell?! Why in the world would THAT be in a job introduction for a kid's place?! That doesn't sound right.

 _Phone Guy: Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about._

Blake: Doubtful.

Yang: Yeah, I'm calling bullshit on that.

Weiss: Though not what would personally be my choice of words, I do agree, there were a lot of things in that statement that sounded out of place.

Ruby: Shh! I wanna listen.

 _Phone Guy: Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit…quirky at night, but do I blame them? No._

Blake: That sounds…ominous.

Yang: Exactly what kind of "quirks" are we talking about here?

 _Phone Guy: If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too._

Ruby: Who doesn't give people baths? Baths are fun! Why wouldn't anyone want to take one?

Weiss: I don't think that's what he meant Ruby.

 _Phone Guy: So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._ _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit._

Ruby: Uh oh. I think we found out what one of the quirks are.

 _Phone Guy: Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long._

Weiss: That's a company lie if I ever heard one.

 _Phone Guy: Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87._

Yang: **Splutters** Wh—pl—I'm sorry the what?!

 _Phone Guy: Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

Ruby: What?!

Yang: Oh my Oum!

Weiss: How and why?!

Blake: I…don't even know if that's possible…

 _Phone Guy: Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ _real_ _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any…_

Blake: So the player's role in this game is a night guard for this…Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Yang: Why would anyone want to work in a place where someone possibly DIED?!

Weiss: And then covered up, paid off and forgotten immediately by the company.

Blake: Well, we're working to be huntresses…there's a good possibility of death from that…

Ruby: Well yeah, but that's under normal circumstances for us. This…none of this is normal…

 _Phone Guy: …is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person._

Ruby: Uh oh…

 _Phone Guy: They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on._

Yang: Okay…soooo…

 _Phone Guy: Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._

Ruby: …wait that's it?

Blake: That's…not nearly as bad as I thought…

Yang: Yeah, that instantly made me feel a little better. Still don't like this place though.

 _Phone Guy: Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area._

Weiss: **Glares at Yang** You were saying?

Yang: Feeling more anxious than I did five seconds ago.

Ruby: Ditto.

Blake: I never dropped my suspicions.

Yang: Is that why you're so "Blakey" with most people?

Blake: **Passively aggressively glances at Yang** …that's not funny.

 _Phone Guy:_ _So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death._

Yang: You think?!

 _Phone Guy: Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

Ruby: Ew, ew, ew, ew, eeeeewwww!

Yang: Eeuugh! Gross!

Blake: Ouch.

Weiss: That has got to be one of the most horrifying ways to die!

Yang: I think I'm gonna throw up just by thinking about it!

Ruby: **Muffled gargle** One step ahead of you sis…

 _Phone Guy: Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up._

Yang: No shit!

Weiss: I can't believe my hatred for a company that doesn't exist is steadily increasing.

Blake: Getting interested in it now?

Weiss: I am unfortunately finding it very hard to get what I'm hearing out of my head.

 _Phone Guy: But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow._

Ruby: Please don't hang up…

 _Phone Guy: Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

Weiss: …well that definitely explains why "dismemberment" was in the job ad.

Ruby: Ooooooookaaaaaayyyy…soooo, I'm a little scared now…

Blake: Where are the cameras that we need to check?

Yang: Hey, Rubes, I just noticed that arrow on the bottom. What does that do?

Ruby: Um…

[Ruby moves the cursor over to the arrow and the security camera laptop pops up showing the animatronics on the stage.]

Ruby: **Nervous squeak**

Weiss: I want to look away…but for whatever reason…I can't.

Blake: Fear tends to do that…

Yang: This is…pure nightmare fuel…

[Ruby flips to the Parts room.]

Ruby: Ooooooohhhhh no…

Yang: I swear I am never going to look at Chuck E. Cheeses the same way ever again.

Blake: I always thought that place was a little on the creepy side.

Weiss: So, we just have to…what keep them from getting inside the office.

Ruby: I think so…

[Ruby goes back to the office and looks around. She clicks on the light for the left door. Then clicks it off. Then she shuts the left door.]

Ruby: Okay, so that's how we keep 'em out.

Weiss: And that's our only means of defense? Keep an eye on the cameras to look for where they are and just slam the doors shut when they get too close?

Yang: Seems like it.

Blake: So, we're essentially just waiting to die.

Yang: Pretty much.

Weiss: And we have to do this for how long?

Ruby: Until the end of our shift…I guess…

Blake: Which is 6 am right?

Ruby: I think so, yeah…

Yang: Well, it's already two am so far…and that call was like…what two minutes?

Blake: About that much. So I guess that means each hour is about a minute and a half.

Weiss: Okay…so this shouldn't be too long…hey look it just turned three.

Ruby: Okay so we just need to- **Ruby pulls up the camera again and flips to the stage only to notice that Bonnie and Chica are gone** Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Two of them are gone! Two of them are gone!

Blake: Uh oh…

Yang: Shit, shit, where did they go?

Weiss: You can't seriously be scared by this- **Ruby then flips to cam 2B to see Bonnie WAY too close to the camera** Oh, Oum!

Ruby: Eeeeeeeek!

Blake: **Inhales deeply**

Yang: Aaaaahhhh, what the hell! Don't you be doing that, you sack of scrap!

Ruby: Well, there's one, where's the other- **Ruby flips to Cam 4A to see Chica** —MMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGHHHHH!

Yang: Oh Oum, the teeth!

Blake: D-demon duckling…it's a demon duckling…

Weiss: I know it's not real…and yet I never thought I would see something that may be arguably scarier than a Grimm.

[Ruby flips back to where Bonnie is.]

Ruby: Okay…okay, okay, okay… **flips back to the stage to see Freddy staring at the camera** Eeep…he knows we're watching him…

Yang: It's official…we are NOT ready for Freddy…

Weiss: What I want to know is what exactly went on in this place that caused these animatronics to act this way.

Blake: Horror stories are usually very vague about the origins of these types phenomena.

Weiss: Well, seeing how much of an avid reader you are, I guess it would make sense you have some knowledge of this type of genre in multimedia.

Blake: Well, only in books and a few movies. Horror games and video games in general I know very little about.

Ruby: Oh no! Oh nononononono, I lost sight of the bunny! I can't find him!

Yang: Shit, check the door, check the door!

[Ruby turns off the cameras and looks at the left door first with the light. Bonnie is seen.]

Ruby: Aaaahh!

Weiss: Waaah!

Blake: Ooomphshhhhhhhh!

Yang: Oumdamnit, close the door, close the door!

[Ruby quickly shuts the door.]

Ruby: Ooooohhhhhh, man that was…that was way too close…

Yang: Okay…so…at least…we now have…an idea of how this works…ahh, damn it, I think my heart stopped for a second there…

Blake: I…I…nearly…jumped onto the top bunk…

Weiss: If I have nightmares tonight…it's going to be all of your faults.

Ruby: Okay…is he gone…? **Ruby checks the light with the door closed** I can't tell if he's gone or not.

Blake: He's still there, I can see his shadow being cast in the light from the window.

Yang: Okay, so we just keep the door shut until he leaves…okay 4 AM…so far so good.

Blake: But…we only have 45% power left…

Yang: Wait, what?! When did that happen?!

Blake: You see the power usage meter down on the bottom left of the screen? I've noticed it goes up every time we take an action, like closing the doors, looking at the cameras, the lights etctera. The higher the usage, the faster percentage decreases. The usage goes back down when we're not using something that drains it more and more. The person on the phone did say that we have to conserve power. So not only to we have to worry about the animatronics coming to get us, we also have to worry about running out of power.

Yang: What do you think happens if we do?

Blake: I'm…not sure I want to know…

Weiss: I certainly don't…in fact I'd be content going on with my life if I remained ignorant of this game's existence.

Ruby: Well…silver lining…it doesn't look like Freddy's moved…so that's good at least…

Weiss: Okay…as soon as we're done this night, we go to bed…or try to at least.

Yang: I'm sleeping with my music on my scroll tonight.

Blake: Same.

[LATER 5:00 AM.]

Yang: Oooooooohhhhh, Oum, we're so close and we only have 5% LEFT!

Ruby: I applied for this job because there would be pizza! The pizza was a lie!

Weiss: Did that duck leave yet?!

[Ruby checks the right door light.]

Ruby: Phew, yeah he's gone… **Opens the right door**

Yang: I swear out of all the animatronics here, that's the scariest.

Blake: I'm honestly more scared of Freddy.

Weiss: Why?

Blake: Because at this point he's an enigma. He still hasn't budged from the stage and we don't know what he's capable of.

Ruby: 0%! We're out of power!

[The room goes dark.]

Blake: This…does not bode well…

Ruby: Oh Oum. Oh Oum, oh Oum, oh Oum, oh Oum, we're gonna die…

Weiss: It's just a game…It's just a game…ooooohhh but why does the fear have to feel so real?!

Yang: 6 am….pleeeeeaaaase turn to 6…

[Freddy's theme starts to play.]

Weiss:…wh…where is that coming from…?

Ruby: Uuuummmmm… **Pans over to the left door to see Freddy's face in the dark** Eeeeeee! Hhhhhiiiiiiiii, Freddyyyyyy...!

Yang: Well Blake, I guess we're about to see what he can do…

Blake: Teddy bears are supposed to be cuddly, not creepy…

Ruby: Neither are ice cream truck sounds…

Weiss: It's not real…it's not real…

[Room goes pitch black.]

Weiss: Mmmmmmmgggghhhhh, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's no—

[Clock chimes]

Yang: Did…did we make it…

[Clock switches to 6 am.]

Ruby: WE MADE IT! WEMADEITWEMADEITWEMADEIT! **Jumps up and hugs Yang tightly**

Yang: Oooohhhhh thank Oum that's over…

Blake: Phew…my heart is going a million miles an hour…I never thought that would happen while watching a video game…

Weiss: I have now found something scarier than Grimm. And it's those monstrosities.

[Screen shows text "2nd Night. 12 am."]

Yang: Uh uh. Nope. Done for the night. **Exits to the title screen** Sigh…okay…so…that was an ordeal.

Ruby: That was sooooooooooo scary…but it WAS SO MUCH FUN! Oh, man I really really wanna do this again! Can we do this again tomorrow guys, huh? Can we can we?

Blake: Well…fear factor aside…the shared experience itself was…rather enjoy able…strangely enough I feel relaxed. So I suppose we could do this again sometime.

Weiss: I will admit…I was…definitely scared…which I never ever thought would be possible through something so mundane…but…I can't deny…that I…feel like a lot of my stress just…vanished…I feel…really, really calm…still a bit anxious of potential bad dreams…but other than that… **deep exhale** …it was…actually very nice to do this together…I honestly have no idea how else to explain this…so…if this can immediately erase whatever stress I have…then I say it's worth it…

Ruby: Yay! Oh I can't wait to upload this!

Blake: Wait…do you even know how to edit a video.

[PAUSE]

Ruby: Oh…I didn't think about that.

Yang: Well that's another thing Andrew could help you out with.

Ruby: Oh yeah! Oh, which reminds me. Andrew if you're watching this, thank you SO MUCH for giving me this idea! This was so much fun! If I haven't already by the time you see this video, the next time I see you I'm going to give you a GIANT HUG! You are a supper great person, and I hope I can be your friend! And to everyone else, thanks for watching! If you like this and want to see more, please let us know! Until then, this is Team RWBY, signing off! Bye! **Waves**

[Cue Psycho Mantis battle (Twin Snakes version) at 1:24.]

Yang: See ya 'round! **Waves**

Blake: Take care **Waves**

Weiss: Don't dilly dally too much with watching this.

Yang: C'mon, "mom," say bye to the audience.

Weiss: **Sigh** Thanks for watching everyone. Good night! **Waves**

[Music volume raises at 1:40 for outro. Fades away at 2:12.]

AN: Sooooo what do ya think? I REALLY LOVE RWBY! And I couldn't get the idea of them playing horror games (or video games in general), so hey, I decided to make a fan fiction of this. Now, the writing is different from my original way of writing for good reasons. I'm writing this as if it were an actual YouTube video, so I thought it would make more sense to write this in a transcript format as opposed to a regular narrative. I had a blast writing this. Should I do more? If you think I should, please leave a review. Just, y'know, be respectful about it.

Also, just to make things more interesting, why not ask the team RWBY something in your review. However, I have three rules for these. Yeah I know, rules suck, but I have reasons.

Rule #1: Any series related questions you ask must be within the parameters of the events that happened in Volumes 1-2. This rule may or may not change as Team RWBY continue to play games until the inevitable events at the end of Volume 3.

Rule #3: The answers you get will reflect my understanding of the character's personalities, as well as personal thoughts on certain events in the series and ships (as in relationship supporters and whatnot). So whatever answer they give, DON'T GET MAD. I'm not bashing your thoughts of events or ships, just giving my thoughts that are reflected in the form of the respective character's personality and speech pattern.

Also, Blake has still not revealed her Faunus identity to the world, and at this point only her close friends know about that, including JNPR, SSSN, and CVFY (I think), so be careful when asking Blake something.

Other than that, I hope you liked what you read.

Ta ta for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Team RWBY Plays:

Five Nights at Freddy's Part 2: Well, that's not good.

It had been another long day at Beacon for Andrew Cunningham. Assignments, tests, training, managing his team…he never thought becoming a huntsman would be this tough. And he knew before initiation that it was going to be tough as well. Thankfully he had plenty of experience when he served as a sparing partner for Penny after Geptetto took him in. Still…he didn't really want to stand out. He wasn't one for attention. He just wanted to be normal…well…about as normal you can get when you're a guy that has…a lot of things he doesn't like talking about.

The only people that knew about his past at Beacon was his team, AZRE, of which he was the leader. He didn't know why he was picked as the leader. He didn't really see himself as leader material. But…Ozpin must have had a good reason…what that reason is, he had no clue. But…well…maybe Ozpin saw something in him that that Andrew didn't.

He was walking back with his team from practice for the Vytal Tournament. They felt good about their form and coordination. But they also knew they could be better. After all, when you're a hunter, you never stop finding ways to improve. But while they were walking…

"AAAAAANDREEEEEWWWWWWW!"

Andrew turned his head to the source of the high pitched voice, only to be met with a blur of red, rose petals flying everywhere, and a really REALLY tight hug.

"UAAGH! H-hi…Ruby…" Andrew said, trying to breathe from the lack of oxygen.

"ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOUSOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR GIVING ME THAT GREAT IDEA! I HAD SO MUCH FUN LAST NIGHT!" The little rose hyperactively shouted.

"Aaaaaahhh…kid…can't breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Ruby instantly let go of blue jacket wearing hunter in training.

"Whoa, dude," Zack Evens, the Z in team AZRE, second in command, a close friend of Andrew, and stead fast loyal to his team and leader. "It's about time you got yourself a girlfriend, but uh…dontcha think she's…y'know…kinda on the young side?"

Andrew's eyes widened as he heard that. "Wh-I-no! Nonononono, it's not like that!"

"Oh…um…no, we're not like that at all, I don't really know him that well…and besides he's two years older than me…sooo…yeah…" Ruby said, frantically trying to dismiss any thoughts the rest of the AZRE's might have. The former of which just broke out in laughter.

"C'mon guys we're just joking," Rachel Lunar spoke, the R of the team, and main strategist.

"Yeah, besides, even if she wasn't a minor, she's WAY out of your league," Elton Mills joked, the E of the team, and an expert marksman.

Andrew just flipped Elton the bird and rolled his eyes. Ruby giggled. "Anyways, I was just saying thank you to Andrew for showing me how to do these things called Let's Plays, and we recorded one last night and it was really REALLY fun! I…just need his help with the…editing…" She twiddled her fingers in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah…forgot about that didn't I?" Andrew said.

"Wait you got one of the best teams in the school to start doing your hobby?" Zack asked, surprised.

"Umm…yeah…I guess I kinda did.,,"

"You wouldn't happen to be uploading that to the web, would you kid?" Elton asked.

"That's the idea," Ruby repined cheerfully.

"Awesome!" Elton shouted. "I'd pay to see that!"

"It definitely sounds like it would be fun to watch," Rachel added.

"Ugh, great," Zack joked. "Soon the whole kingdom of Vale is going to be star struck by four of Beacon's strongest femme fatals. Slayers of Grimm, thwarters of criminal activity, and gamers extraordinaire."

"Hey, could inspire a whole bunch of people," Elton remarked.

"I never said it was a bad thing, Elton," replied Zack.

"Sooooo…can you help me again? Please?" Ruby asked Andrew with biggest grin she was capable of.

"Hmmmm," Andrew pondered this for a minute. "Rachel, what's our progression for the project in Ooblek's class?"

"The final draft is done," Rachel replied. "Zack and Elton sent me the power point already. All we need to do is go over it together as a team, and make any last edits as they come up. Once you give us the green light, we'll submit it."

"Okay then. Everyone, take a break for about two hours. We've had a long day. I'll be helping little red riding hood here with some editing shenanigans, and afterwards, we'll meet up in our dorm for one final review and check list. Until then, do as you please. Dismissed."

"Geez," Rachel smirked. "So athorative."

"That happens when you're trained by Iornwood," Andrew replied.

As the rest of team AZRE walked away, Ruby turned to Andrew with a surprised look. "The General trained you?"

"Yup," he replied. "But that's a story for another time. C'mon. I'll show you how to edit like a pro, kiddo."

Ruby giggled and followed after her new friend.

 **...**

 **The Next Day**

"Well, that went pretty well," Zack said after their last class with Professor Ooblek (or Dr. as he prefers) ended for the day.

"That's what happens when we all put in a team effort," Rachel replied.

"The research was still brutal though," Elton commented.

"You guys did great," Andrew complimented.

"Hey, you're Andrew Cunningham, right?" A soft spoken voice asked. AZUR turned to see Blake Belladonna from Team RWBY walking over to them.

"Ummm…maybe?," Andrew said, not really sure why one of the beauties from Ruby's team was talking to him all of a sudden. "Something you need?"

"Just a moment to talk if that's alright,"

"Oooooookay, guys," Zack said with a smirk on his face. "Let's give these two a little private time." The rest of the team snickered in a joking fashion and walked a way.

Andrew groaned. "I swear, one of these days those guys are going to be the death of me."

"Can't always choose your team, huh?" Blake smiled as she made a joke, and she rarely ever did. But somehow, seeing that teasing banter between Andrew and his teamates made her smile. Blake only knew what Ruby had told her team about Andrew, but from how she described him, he sounded like a genuinely friendly person. His team's teasing was proof of that.

"Yeah…" Andrew replied. "But still, they're my team. Wouldn't want it any different."

And Blake smiled a little more at hearing that.

"So, ummm…'sup?" Andrew asked. "I'm guessing this has to do with the video you guys uploaded?"

Blake snapped out of her thoughts, and looked back at Andrew. "You saw it?"

"Yeah. Hell I think the whole school has by this point," Andrew replied. "You guys are a huge hit. Well, then again, you always were a huge hit in this school."

Blake laughed a little at the compliment. "Well, I don't know if we're that good…"

"Oh trust me, you guys are pro material. No doubt about it. Hero material even."

Blake wasn't really sure how to react to the "hero" statement. True the idea of being a hero in Remnant was definitely an idea that made her feel happy inside, even for her. But with her past, she wasn't really sure if she deserved to be seen as that. She had done a lot of things that she still regrets to this day. However…being on Team RWBY…it just made her life seem…brighter. And being called a hero from someone she barely knew…she honestly didn't know what to say…but it definitely wasn't a bad thing. "Ummm…well, thanks…" was all she could think to say.

Andrew noticed the uncertainty in her voice. "Did…I say something I shouldn't have?"

"Hm? Oh, no, no, not at all. I just…have never been seen as…a hero…by someone else…"

Andrew immediately saw were this was going. "I'm guessing you have doubts about yourself…?"

"Sort of…"

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't ask…"

Blake once again smiled at how considerate the leader of team AZRE was being. It was easy to see why Ozpin chose him as a leader. "It's alright…hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to become a hunter? I know I shouldn't judge but…you don't look like the kind of person who would want this sort of life."

Andrew smiled slightly at this. "Well…no I didn't…but…some things happened…and…let's just say I didn't want them to happen again…"

Blake immediately picked up on the fact that Andrew had some things he'd rather not talk about as well. "I see…well, I won't ask if you don't want me to…"

"Nah, you couldn't have known. I might tell you about it one day. And hey, you ever wanna get something off your mind, I'll listen. I don't know if I can do much to help, but I will listen. I can at least promise you that."

Ruby was right. This boy really was nice. And sweet, as Yang guessed. Speaking of whom…"Is that your attempt of a pick up line?" Blake usually doesn't make jokes like that, but she figured the two of them could use transition in tone.

Andrew immediate turned red and started to babble. "Um..I…uh, wait, that's not what I…I mean…it's-it's not that I don't think your pretty, you ARE pretty, like supper pretty and…I...but…well…oh Oumdamnit, I have no idea what I'm doing right now…"

Blake tried fighting the giggle she was getting but to no avail.

"Ha ha, yeah, go ahead and enjoy yourself while I make a fool of myself," Andrew joked.

"Well, heehee, I figured it would be funny to see you get your tongue tied for a moment."

"I thought you didn't make jokes."

"I don't. Well, not that often. But…right now I just felt like it."

"Well, as long as you got a laugh out of it."

The two of them chuckled for a little bit, and then Andrew decided change the subject.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me about?"

"Oh, right," Blake replied, trying to compose herself. "It's about the game we were playing…Five Night's at Freddy's?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to ask…how was that for you guys? It…didn't give you too many nightmares did it?"

"Well, it did at first. But I followed an idea Yang gave me and just listened to music on my scroll. Ruby had one too, but then she did something that none of us thought about?"

"What's that?"

"She thought about them playing poker for some reason," Blake said, smiling again.

Andrew burst out laughing. "Pfft, what?! Ahahahahahaaaahhh! Oh man, that's the best thing I've heard all day!"

Blake once again started to giggle. She never thought she would laugh this much in a conversation with a stranger. Still, it was a nice feeling. "Yeah, she's got a talent for making things that are scary seem not so scary."

"Yeah, she really is a bouncing ball of happiness. Anyways, what did you want to know?"

"Well…embarrassing as it is to say…I'm kind of interested in the horror of the game, and well…since you seem to have played the game…I was wondering if you could give me any insight to a story…"

Andrew smiled. "You like a lot of horror stuff don't you?"

"Well, I have read a few good horror novels. The unknown of the supernatural has always fascinated me."

"Well, I'll do you one even better. I'll tell you where you can look up all kinds of info on the franchise."

"Franchise?" Blake asked, surprised. "You mean there's more than one?"

"Oh hell yeah, there's a whole community! Do you know what a wiki is?"

"Wiki…as in…what was it called…Wikipedia?"

"Something similar to that. Basically a wiki is like an encyclopedia for a certain franchise series in particular. There are wiki's for books, movies, TV shows, and of course, video games. Now, considering how heavy of a reader you are, I'm guessing you don't like spoilers too much."

"Not at all," Blake said bluntly.

"Thought so. So, I suggest that you only look up the synopsis of the story of the first game and the characters in the first game. And until you beat the first game, don't look up info on any of the other games. It'll spoil the surprise. And if you guys are having trouble on any of the nights, you can look up hints on the wiki too. But…you guys are on the 2nd night, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so there are different strategies for each of the nights, so if you guys are having trouble, look up the night you're on, and you should find some things that are interesting and useful."

"Okay…sounds interesting. Can you send me the link?"

"I'm already working on it…um…I don't think I have your scroll number."

"Here." Blake held up her number on displayed ion the scroll for Andrew to see. He quickly typed it in and then sent the link to the number. A few seconds later Blake's scroll beeped, indicating that she had received a message. She looked at it and saw that there was a hyperlink to a web address. "Got it."

"Okay. So…I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Sure," Blake said. "I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you, Andrew. Ruby was right when she said that you were a really nice guy. Thanks." And with that she walked away.

Andrew just stood there for a few moments before turning to go back to his team. "'Nice guy' huh? I really wish I could convince myself…"

…

 **Later that night**

VIDEO START

Ruby: Hey everyone! I'm Ruby Rose!

Weiss: (Sigh) I still can't believe we're doing this again.

Blake: Well you said you enjoyed it last time.

Weiss: …Well…(sigh)…yes, I did…

Yang: Aren't we in the middle of our introductions?

Weiss: Why do we need to do that? We just did it in the last video.

Ruby: Cuz that's always how Andrew starts out his videos. He said it makes people seem friendly to the audience. So! From the top. Hey everyone! I'm Ruby Rose.

Weiss: I'm Weiss Schnee.

Blake: I'm Blake Belladonna.

Yang: And I'm Yang Xiao Long!

Ruby: Together we're Team RWBY, and welcome back to Five Nights at Freddy's! Now first of all, I want to say a HUGE thank you to Andrew Cunningham once again for showing me how to edit the last video! You are an awesome dude! Seriously guys, he does some really cool stuff. We'll put a link to his channel in the description below. THANK YOU SO MUCH, ANDREW!

Weiss: You are way too hyperactive about this.

Blake: Well, he is an incredibly generous guy.

Yang: How do you know that?

Blake: I talked with him earlier today.

Weiss: Why?

Blake: There were some things I wanted to ask him, but I'll talk about that later.

Ruby: Alright. And second, thank you viewers so much for all of the positive feed back you gave us, it really helps a lot! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! So without further ado, let's get in to night two, and let's see what awaits us in this possibly haunted kids restaurant.

Weiss: Hold on. I'm playing this time.

Ruby: Uh…okay, but…why all of a sudden?

Weiss: If we're doing this as a team, then it wouldn't be fair if nobody got a turn. So whenever someone either advances a night or…dies in a mentally crippling way…the next person in our team's initials goes next, and then we repeat the order.

Ruby: Oh, that's actually a very fair idea. Thanks Weiss!

Weiss: Umm…well…thanks…Ahem, anyways, if you'll excuse me…

Ruby: Absolutely, BFF!

[Ruby scoots over for Weiss to access the mouse clicks continue. The screen shows the text, "12:00 AM. 2nd Night."]

Yang: You know what the controls are?

Weiss: I'm not stupid, Yang, I saw how Ruby was playing. It's just point and click at the things to make them work, right?

Ruby: Yup!

[Screen shows the all too familiar office.]

Blake: Back to the graveyard shift. Literally, considering the story of this game.

Ruby: Wait, there's a story to this game?

Blake: Well, more like lore.

[Ringing.]

Blake: But I think I'll explain that after Phone Guy's done talking.

Weiss: "Phone Guy?"

Blake: It's the name of the person on the phone. Well, unofficially, the game doesn't have an official name for him, so everyone just calls him Phone Guy.

Weiss: Well…I guess that's original?

[Ringing.]

Yang: Wonder if he's going give us any more hints on what how to survive.

Ruby: I hope so. Death by mechanical animals is not how I want to go.

[Ringing. Click.]

 _Phone Guy:_ _Uhh, Hello? Hello?_

Yang: Sup?

 _Phone Guy: Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!_

Weiss: I'd feel much better about surviving the first night if I didn't have to come back for four more.

 _Phone Guy: I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses._

Yang: Ah, Video Game Rule #3: Don't get too comfortable if beginning seems simple; it WILL get harder later on.

Ruby: And we BARELY made it past the first night.

 _Phone Guy: Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

Weiss: Oh no. (Quickly flips up the camera to the stage) Okay, they're still in place on the stage.

Yang: They won't be for long.

 _Phone Guy: Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_

Ruby: So we only need to worry about Freddy when we run out of power I guess?

Blake: For this night at least. After that…well, like Yang said…it'll get more difficult.

Yang: What do you mean by that?

 _Phone Guy: I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors._

Weiss: We figured that part out last time. (Weiss puts down the camera screen to conserve power.)

 _Phone Guy: So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that._

Yang (Sarcastically): Suuuuuurrreeeee, it's not like we'll get stuffed into an animatronic suite and get crushed to death, I'm _positive_ that's not what you're implying.

 _Phone Guy: Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time._

Ruby: The what?

 _Phone Guy: The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know._

Weiss: There's ANOTHER animatronic coming after us?!

 _Phone Guy: Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control!_

Yang: No we don't!

 _Phone Guy: Uh, talk to you soon._

[Phone Guy hangs up.]

Weiss: I swear, if this actually happened in real life, I would sue this company to kingdom come.

Blake: Actually, some people might already be a step ahead of you on that.

Weiss: How do you know—(Weiss flips up the camera to see that Bonnie is gone.)—Aaannnd, the bunny is on the move.

Ruby: Okay, night two has officially started. Let's do this, girls!

[Weiss flips over to Parts and Services to see Bonnie's face right in the camera with pitch black eyes, white dots, and what looks like a devilish grin.]

Ruby: WOAH!

Weiss: EEEK, WHAT IN THE—

Blake: (Hisses)

Yang: MONTY ALMIGHTY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT BUNNY?!

Weiss: Why are his eyes like that?!

Yang: What the hell is that?! Why the hell is that?! What the hell is going on in this freak show?!

[The team then hears the sounds of what may be merry-go-round music in the ambiance.]

Weiss: Wwwwwwhat is that…?

Blake: The designer of this game must have a really good understanding of how fear and paranoia work in the mind.

Ruby: Okay…it's official…this place is haunted.

Blake: It actually is. So, to get to what I was saying earlier, and hopefully to calm us down…maybe…I talked with Andrew Cunningham earlier today, and I told him that I was interested in the story behind the game, and I am, so he directed me to something called a wiki.

Yang: "Wiki?" Like Wikipedia?

Blake: Close. A wiki is basically an encyclopedia that's dedicated to a series of books, movies, TV shows, video games, and various other things.

Ruby: So, you think there would be a wiki for the books you read?

Blake: Possibly. Anyways, so first of all, this is not the only game of Five Nights at Freddy's. There's a total of six. There's The main series of which there has been four games, a cutetsy comedic spin off called "FNAF World," and most recently another spin off that has connections with the main series in some way called "Sister Location." In addition, there's three books that are being written. The first one is supposed to come out sometime this month, the second next year, and the third two years from now. And if that weren't enough there is a live action adaptation being made, and believe it or not, and actual horror attraction based off of the series is being constructed in Atlas called Five Nights at Freddy's: Fright Dome.

Yang: Okay, my mind is officially blown to pieces, that is a really well received series if it's getting that much attention.

Weiss: …Okay…I am officially impressed…And I actually have heard of some horror attraction being made back home, I just never knew what it—(Weis sees Foxy's face in Pirate Cove.) –wwwaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Yang: Ooohhhh, geeze!

Ruby: No, no! Bad animatronic! Bad!

Yang: Demon Animal-tronic!

[RWB groans.]

Blake: "Animal-tronic?"

Ruby: Really, sis?! While we're sweating blood?!

Weiss: Is that the Pirate Cove character the Phone Guy told us about?!

Blake: Yeah, that is. Foxy, I think.

Yang: You think that horror looks sexy?!

Blake: No, I mean that particular animatronics' name is Foxy.

Yang: Oh. Never mind then.

Ruby: How do you know its name?

Blake: The wiki. There's a total of four…well, technically five animatronic characters in this game.

Weiss: Five?!

Blake: Well, we really only have to worry about four of them, the fifth one is a bit…bizarre…I'm not really sure in what way though, I didn't look that part up.

Ruby: Why not?

Blake: According to Andrew, spoilers. And I'm not a fan of that.

Yang: Nobody is.

Blake: Anyways, for the four main animatronics, there's the purple bunny, whose name is Bonnie.

Yang: Who apparently has demon eyes.

Blake: And the duck, who is not a duck, is Chica the chicken. And for those of you out there that care about gender specifics, Chica's a female.

[Weiss flips over to camera to see Chica her head tilted and her jaw hanging open.]

Weiss: Eeeeeeuuugh!

Ruby: And also happens to be the scariest chicken I have ever seen.

Yang: I honestly think Bonnie is creepier.

Blake: The one in Pirate Cove as we've already seen is Foxy. Who is apparently a Fox-pirate. Of all things.

["Da-da dum, dum, doodlie dum…"]

Yang: Are one of the animatronics singing?!

Ruby: That Freddy lullaby is bad enough.

Weiss: I am currently hating every second of this right now, and questioning every point of my existence.

Blake: And speaking of Freddy, apparently he's inactive for the first two nights, save for when we run out of power. So for this night we only need to worry about Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Come tomorrow, we'll have them all coming after us.

Yang: Including the fifth?

Blake: Well, like I said, the fifth one is a special case. But—[Blake sees a Freddy poster that shows Freddy ripping his head off.] Whhhhhhhaaaaaat?!

Weiss: What, Blake, what is it?!

Blake: That poster, look at the poster there!

Weiss: What po—OH!

Ruby: Why?! Why is he doing that?! Why is that in a kid's place?!

Blake: That poster was not like that before!

Yang: This game is fucking with my mind right now.

Weiss: Yang! Language!

Ruby: I've heard Andrew use that word a few times in his videos. What does it mean?

Blake: When you're older, Ruby.

Ruby: Awwwwww. (Makes a pouty face.)

Weiss: Okay, so the good news is it's 3 AM, and we've got 60% power left, so—(Flips back to Pirate Cove and notices that Foxy is gone. The "Out of order" sign now reads, "Well, that's not good."] Oh no.

Blake: Uh oh.

Ruby: No, no, no! Where did he go?!

Yang: Smart ass sign!

Weiss: Where is he, where—(Flips to see Foxy running down the hall.) EEEK!

Yang: Shit! Shit!

Blake: AAAH!

Ruby: Waah, Weiss get the door, get the door!

Weiss: Um—um—um...!

[Weiss tries to get click on the left door, but is in a panic and fumbles with the controls. Foxy rushes in through the door and screams. The screen goes to static.]

RWBY: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ruby: Waaaaahhhh, Bad Foxy, bad Foxy!

Weiss: Ohhhhhhhh, I almost had it!

Yang: FUCKING HELL!

Blake: Agh…agh…I don't…think…I've ever screamed that hard…ow…in my life…

Ruby: My heart is in my throat…

Weiss: If this wasn't a game…I would need some serious therapy after this…

[The team notices the game over scream with two eyeballs dangling out of a Freddy Fazbear suite and a set of human teeth in its jaw.]

Ruby: Eeeeewwwwww…

Weiss: Oh sure, go ahead and show us how we died, why don't you.

Yang: Worst…way…to die…ever…of all time…

Blake: Agreed. Ow…

[Cuts back to the title screen.]

Weiss: (Hands the mouse to Blake.) Your turn…

Blake: Can…I have…a few more seconds…to catch my breath…

Weiss: …I think we all do…

[Crossfade to Blake playing the 2nd night.]

Ruby: Okay, so it's Blake's turn now. We're back at 2 AM and we're doing a little better than before. Our power is at 75%, and so far none of the animatronics have tried to get in the office.

Yang: We also looked a little bit at the wiki with for anything useful, and apparently Bonnie and Chica all have a set path that the follow. Bonnie only appears in the rooms to the left of us, meaning he's always going to show up in the left doorway when he's about to enter the office. The opposite happens with Chica in the fact she'll only appear in the right doorway. There's one little difference with Chica. We didn't notice this before but one of the camera's are broken, and that's the one that's in the kitchen. If we can't find Chica on the cameras and we hear something that sounds like—

[Sounds of pots clanging us heard.]

Blake: …Well that was perfect timing.

Yang: Yeah, really. So if we heard pots in pans clanging around, that usually means that Chica's in the kitchen.

Ruby (Singing): Chica's in the kitchen with Diiiinaaaa!~ Chica's in the kitchen I know-ho-ho-ho!~

(WBY giggles)

Weiss: Alright, admittedly, that was actually a little clever.

Yang: That's my lil' sis for ya. Always finding silver linings.

Blake: Well, when faced with horrors like this, humor is a valued commodity.

Ruby: (Giggles) Anyways, for Foxy we found a little trick to him. When he's completely gone from Pirate Cove, he'll take longer to get here if we don't immediately look up his running animation. So as soon as he's disappeared from Pirates Cove we just need to quickly close the left door, flip the camera to the hallway where he runs in, and bam. Foxy no get in. So with that in mind, we should be able to clear this night with fewer problems now.

[Circus music starts up again.]

Blake: The ambiance of this game is extremely nerve wracking.

Yang: Soooooooooo, Weiss, don't you have something to tell our audience?

Weiss: Why me? Why not Blake? She's the horror enthusiast.

Blake: I'm not an enthusiast, I'm just interested. Also, I'm sort of busy trying to not die.

Weiss: (Sigh) Fine. While Blake was getting some solid footing on this game, the rest of us looked up any clues to a story in the game, and sure enough there are some…vague clues about a story. In one of the rooms, there is a newspaper article that changes from time to time, sort of like that…really horrific Freddy poster…but here's what it says. "Kids vanish at local pizzeria – bodies not found. Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and lead to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and presumed dead. Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust."

Ruby: What?! That's…that's terrible! Why would someone do something like that?!

Yang: That's sick!

Weiss: It…gets worse…the next one reads, "Five people are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. While the suspect has been charged the bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to return to the pizzeria." And then there's an anonymous quote that says, "'It's a tragedy.'"

Yang: Okay, so wait a second. I think I'm starting to piece something together here. There's five kids that go missing. And there's five animatronics that are trying to kill us…does….does that mean that…

[PAUSE.]

Weiss: (Slowly inhales and exhales) "Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation. Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much loved animal mascots."

Ruby: Wh…what…?

Weiss: …"Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be…blood…and mucus…around the eyes and mouths of the mascots…"

Yang: Oh…oh Oum…

Weiss: …"One parent alikened them to…'reanimated carcasses.'"

Ruby: So…so the children…that got killed…

Yang: Their bodies were stuffed inside the animatronic suits…and…oh my Oum…

Blake: The animatronics are possessed by the angry spirits of the five dead children. (Quickly shut's the left door when Bonnie shows up.)

Ruby: But…why are they after us…we…we didn't do anything to them!

Weiss: It's just a game, Ruby…

Blake: My guess is because the company keeps sweeping the incidents under the rug to stay in business. So the angered children keep killing the people that work there until somebody takes notice. Weather or not they've been with the company for a while or just started.

Yang: This is so messed up…

Weiss: The last one-and this one is really important-says, "Local pizzeria said to close by years end. After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that struck there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by year's end. Despite a year long search for a buyer, companies seem to be unwilling to be associated with the company." And then there's a quote from the CEO that says, "'These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids, these characters will live on.'"

Yang: Oh they're living on alright. But it's the kids that are living in the characters. Or…after living, at this point I guess.

Weiss: If that's even a phrase.

Yang: If it isn't, then I just invented it!

Blake: 4 AM. And 46% power left. So far so good.

Ruby: Still all those kids…why would someone do something like that…

Blake: Why does anyone do anything? That's the better question. Some people uphold the law because they believe it's the right thing to do. Others break it, just because they can. Whether it be out curiosity, or if it's just their nature.

[PAUSE]

Yang: Dark.

Weiss: You sound like you're saying that from experience.

Ruby: She is.

[PAUSE]

Yang: Oh…right…

Blake: Yeah…

[PAUSE]

Weiss: Ahem…people in the comments…don't ask any questions about what Blake means by that…it's….personal…please respect that…

Yang: Aaaaaaaaaannywaaaaays…so! Blake. Andrew Cunningham. What's he liiiiiiike.~

Blake: …what…?

Yang: Y'know, cute? Handsome? Ripped?

Blake: What, Yang, not now, I'm trying to concentrate. And I just met him, so I don't know how to answer that.

Yang: Okay, fine. I'll just ask him myself them.

Ruby: You'll like him sis! Trust me!

Yang: I think I will.

[LATER]

Blake: Okay…5 PM…10 % power…should be almost…

[Clock dings]

Blake: Done.

[Clock changes to six. Sounds of children cheering are heard.]

Ruby: And another night bites the dust.

Yang: Phew. Horror games are intense.

[Third night cues up.]

Blake: Nope, done for tonight. (Exits to the Title Screen)

Ruby: Okay, so! We're all done with night two of Five Nights at Freddy's, and only three more nights left to go! In the next night, Freddy will finally come off his stage, no doubtedly making things more difficult more difficult for us.

Yang: Freddy's never gone up against me before! Bring it on you scary ass teddy bear!

Ruby: (giggles) If you guys have any other suggestions for scary games this month, please let us know and we'll check them out!

Weiss: And if you have any non-scary games, those are welcome too.

Yang: Wait…Weiss are you…enjoying this…?

Weiss: (Face turns a little pink) …maybe…

Yang: Weiss is enjoying video games!

Ruby: Yay! I knew it would happen!

Weiss: Okay, fine, I am, but I would like to play something that doesn't have the potential to give me nightmares.

[Cue Psycho Mantis battle (Twin Snakes version) at 1:24.]

Blake: She has a point, Ruby. I know how much you like Halloween, but if all we play this month are scary games, we might all be getting frequent nightmares from all of the different scares that happen.

Ruby: Okaaaaayyy…I guess that makes sense. So yeah! What Weiss and Blake said, let us know! Thanks for watching everybody! This is Team RWBY signing off!

Team RWBY: Bye!

[Music volume rises at 1:40 for outro. Fades away at 2:12.]


End file.
